


Loading, Loading

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Multi Fandom Mpreg [12]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mechpreg, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: A series of drabbles about Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus's road to parenthood.
Relationships: Ultra Magnus & Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack
Series: Multi Fandom Mpreg [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271954
Kudos: 12





	1. Here We Go

Wheeljack groaned as his optics onlined in the darkness. The sound of purging rang in his audials. Rubbing at his faceplate, he slid of the berths and padded to the wash racks.

“Magnus? You okay in there?”

“I’m a little- indisposed.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

Whatever Ultra Magnus was going to say was cut off by another heave. Wheeljack winced sympathetically. “Do you need anything?”

Ultra Magnus groaned. “No.”

There was the scraping sounds of the large mech peeling himself up from the ground. His heavy footsteps dragged themselves to the door. It slid open. Wheeljack clucked at the weary look on his partner’s faceplate.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the berth.”

He slung Magnus’s arm over his shoulder and lead him back to their berthroom. Magnus obediently leaned his weight on the wrecker.

“We’ll get Ratch to look you over in the morning.”

“Very well.” Magnus mumbled as Wheeljack set him down on the berth. He stretched out across it with an exhausted huff. Wheeljack settled in beside him, petting his helm.

“You feelin’ any better?”

Magnus nodded. “I’m just tired.”

“Yeah, cause being tired always leads to purging your tanks.”

“Wheeljack…”

“You just get some rest.”

Magnus nodded ever so slightly as his optics shut. Wheeljack sighed, following Magnus into recharge.

“Hey, Mags, wake up.”

Magnus stirred blearily. He sat up slowly, Wheeljack’s servos on his shoulders. He leaned against the wall behind him with a heavy sigh.

“How’re you feeling?”

“I believe the only reason I’m not currently purging is because there is nothing _to_ purge.”

Wheeljack frowned. He put his arm around Magnus’s shoulders and squeezed. “Ratchet’ll be here in a little bit to check you over.”

“You convinced Ratchet to come out first thing in the morning?”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Yeah, he wasn’t thrilled when I commed him before dawn. But I told him how rotten you were feeling, and he agreed to stop by before his shift.”

“Oh. That was nice of him.”

“Yeah.”

A knock sounded from the front door. Wheeljack pressed a kiss to Magnus’s helm as he climbed off the berth. “I bet that’s him now.”

He disappeared from the berthroom with a grin. Magnus heard the door squeaking open and Ratchet’s surly voice asking for his patient. Wheeljack laughed. Their footsteps thudded through the corridor until they appeared in the doorway.

“Ultra Magnus, what seems to be the matter?” Ratchet asked.

“He was purging in the middle of the night and he’s still nauseous.” Wheeljack said.

“Eyp, eyp, eyp! I didn’t ask you, Wheeljack.” Ratchet huffed. “Magnus.”

“I haven’t got anything else to add, doctor.” Magnus sighed.

“How long have you been experiencing nausea?” Ratchet asked, already scanning Magnus’s frame.

“Only since last night.”

Ratchet glanced at the scanner and hummed. “Well, it’s quite clear what’s wrong. If it’s wrong, exactly.”

“Er, doc. You gonna start talking sense?”

Ratchet rolled his optics testily. “Congratulations, Magnus, you’re carrying.”

“Carrying?” Wheeljack repeated.

“Did all those eplosives during the war make you deaf?” Ratchet grumbled, “That’s what I said.”

They both turned their attention to Magnus. The former commander was staring blankly ahead, servo resting on his abdomen.

“Mags?”

“A sparling…” Magnus murmured, “This is most welcome news.” He turned to Wheeljack. “Is it not?”

Wheeljack grinned broadly. He kneeled on the berth and wrapped his arms around Magnus tightly. “Damn right it is.”

Ratchet sighed, folding his arms. “I’m still here.”

Magnus cleared his throat. “Apologies, doctor.”

Ratchet waved the apology away. “I’ll book you for an appointment this afternoon. You can stick with me or I can refer you to someone with more experience working with carriers.”

Wheeljack and Magnus exchanged looks.

“I believe we’re both in agreement that we would trust no other with the care of our sparkling.” Magnus said.

“Besides, you know how to deal with his stubborn aft.” Wheeljack added. He chuckled at Magnus’s indignant frown.

Ratchet smiled, ducking his helm slightly. “Very well. I’ll see you at the clinic later. I’ll comm you with a time.”

“Thanks, doc.”

“And don’t call me doc!”


	2. Telling Bulkhead (And Miko)

“C’mon, Mags,” Wheeljack huffed, “We gotta tell Bulk. Just Bulk.”

“And you expect it to remain with just Bulkhead for very long?” Magnus asked, glancing up from his data pad.

Wheeljack scoffed. “Bulk can keep a secret.”

Magnus said nothing, returning his focus to his data pad. Wheeljack pouted. He sat down on the berth and slung an arm around Magnus’s shoulders. “What’cha reading?”

“Sparkling development.”

Wheeljack skimmed the page. “Again? You must know more that Ratchet by now with how much you’re reading.”

“I want to be prepared.” Magnus’s claw rested against his still flat abdomen. Wheeljack’s servo joined it.

“Yeah, I know.”

“So can we tell Bulkhead?”

“Wheeljack, I thought we agreed not to tell anyone for another two quartexes.”

“I know, but Ratchet’s already given you and the lil bitlet a clean bill of health. The protoform is already developing. There’s no reason why we can’t tell anyone.”

“Wheeljack…”

“And I’m not saying tell everyone, just Bulk. We’re Wreckers. I wanna share this with him.”

Magnus wearily leaned his head against Wheeljack’s chest plate. “You’re exhausting.”

“Yeah. You might have mentioned it once or twice.”

“Fine. You can tell Bulkhead.”

“Yes! I love you, Mags. Mags?”

A soft vent rattled from Magnus’s frame as his helm fell against Wheeljack’s chest; already in deep recharge. Wheeljack laughed quietly.

Magnus paced the room restlessly, rubbing his claw with his servo. Wheeljack watched him from the sofa with a worried frown.

“Mags, relax.”

“I am relaxed!” Magnus snapped.

“No you’re not. What’s wrong? This isn’t like you.”

Magnus groaned, rubbing at his faceplate. Wheeljack patted the sofa beside him. Magnus reluctantly sat down, keeping his posture in military rigidness.

“This isn’t a situation I’m accustomed to. I’m unsure of how to proceed.”

Wheeljack kissed Magnus’s cheek, pulling him into a hug. “You’re gonna be just fine. Bulkhead’s gonna get here in 20 minutes and we’re gonna tell him. He’s gonna hug us and then we might help ourselves to some high grade and you’re gonna lecture us about it. He’ll probably end up crashing here for the night, and while we’re nursing our hangovers tomorrow, you’ll give us disappointed looks but make sure we get a decent breakfast anyway.”

“You’ve given a lot of thought to this.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it every day since we found out. And I know Bulk pretty well.”

“Although you didn’t mention which one of us will be purging in the morning.”

Wheeljack laughed. His reply was interrupted by a knocking on the door. “That’ll be Bulk.” He jumped to his pedes and jogged eagerly to the door.

“Bulkhead!”

“Heya, Jackie!”

Magnus shook his head at the sound of the two of them slamming into each other.

“C’mon in, you old lug. Do we have news for you.”

“It’s good news, right?”

“The best.”

They appeared in the doorway and Wheeljack led Bulkhead into the room.

“Hey, Magnus. How’re you doing?” Bulkhead asked.

“I am as well as can be expected.”

Bulkhead frowned worriedly. “What do you mean?”

Wheeljack was fighting the grin brewing on his faceplate. “You might wanna sit down for this one, Bulk.” He gestured to the opposite sofa as he sat down alongside Magnus.

Bulkhead sat down, still looking worried. “I thought you said it wasn’t anything bad.”

“I mean, unless you consider sparklings to be bad.” Wheeljack teased.

Bulkhead spluttered. “You mean-”

Wheeljack laughed uproariously. “Yep. Magnus is carrying.”

“Oh wow! Congrats, guys!” bulkhead lurched upright, his arms spread wide for a hug. He paused as something started banging in his chest.

“Uh, Bulk?”

Bulkhead opened up his subspace and a very familiar head popped out. “Hey, I didn’t hurl this time! So what’s a sparkling?”

Magnus groaned into his palm. “Terrific. The whole of Cybertron will know by the end of the day.”

Wheeljack patted his shoulder consolingly. “Hey, Miko’s a Wrecker as much as the rest of us. She deserves to know. And we can trust her to keep a secret, right kid?”

“Absolutely!” she grinned. “What am I keeping secret?”

Magnus groaned. “I am carrying.”

“Okay? Carrying what?”

“A sparkling.”

“What’s a sparkling?”

“A baby Cybertronian.” Bulkhead explained.

Her eyes widened in understanding. “Oh my god, Magnus, you’re _pregnant_?!” she squealed.

“I don’t know what that means.”

Miko rolled her eyes, climbing onto Bulkhead’s hand. She adjusted the space suit she was wearing before standing up, hands on her hips. “It means you’re having a baby!”

“Oh. Then I suppose, I am, yes.”

She clapped her hands excitedly. “Aw, your baby is gonna be so cute! When’s it gonna be born?”

“Uh, about a year and a half.” Wheeljack replied.

Miko’s face fell. “Aw, that’s so far away.”

“Cybertronian gestation cycles last two years.” Magnus explained.

Miko huffed a long sigh. “I still get to be auntie Miko, right?”

“Sure, kid.” Wheeljack chuckled.

Bulkhead hastily dropped Miko into Magnus’s hand and he and Wheeljack embraced warmly.

“I’m really happy for you, Jackie. And proud.” Bulkhead murmured.

“Thanks, pal.”

Bulkhead looked over Wheeljack’s shoulder to Magnus. “You too, Magnus.”

“Thank you, Bulkhead.”

Bulkhead grinned, letting Miko hop back into his palm and sat back down. “Now, I was promised some high grade.”

“Is it really sensible to drink with the human around?” Magnus sighed.

“Eh, she’s fine, right Miko?” Bulkhead shrugged.

“Yep. Go ahead.”

“Great,” Wheeljack grinned, “I’ll get on that now.”

Miko turned to Magnus. “So what’re Cybertronian pregnancies like? Besides lasting for a super long time.”

“Well, the new spark is created when the parents merge their sparks. The new spark will stay attached to the carrier’s spark for about 6 quartexes- 6 months, I believe, in Earth terms. Then it will move into the gestational chamber, where it’s frame is being created. It requires transmissional fluid from the sire to start to develop. If the protoform isn’t developing by 6 quartexes, the new spark will fade. If it doesn’t, it can lead to serious complications for the carrier.”

“So where are you at?” Miko asked, her eyes shining eagerly.

“The new spark has settled into the protoform and the sparkling is developing well.”

Wheeljack strode back into the room precariously holding two glasses of high grade and one regular processed energon, leaning against the back of Magnus’s sofa. “Yeah, it’s a shame ‘developing well’ usually leads to you purging your tanks out.”

Magnus sighed heavily, carefully extricating his glass from Wheeljack’s grip. “Yes thank you, Wheeljack, I really appreciate being reminded of that right before refuelling.”

Wheeljack ducked his helm with a laugh. “Sorry, Mags. Enjoy.”

Magnus huffed quietly, sipping at his energon. Wheeljack handed one glass to Bulkhead before settling in beside Magnus.

“Drink up, Bulk.”

“Make this your only glass. You have a human to take care of.”

“C’mon, Magnus, you’ve known me for three years. You can stop calling me ‘human’.” Miko protested.

“My apologies, earthling.”

Miko groaned theatrically. “You’re impossible.”

Magnus just sipped his energon.

“So how come you got roped into a bunch’a old mechs having a tea party anyway?” Wheeljack asked.

“Well, Bulk was coming to Earth for a visit, but when he got your message, we thought it would be nice to surprise you.”

“It’s definitely a good one, that’s for sure.”

“Not as good as the one you gave us.” Bulkhead snickered.

“Yeah. Are you guys good to keep this to yourselves for now? It’s probably fine, we just want to give it a little longer before we start making announcements.” Wheeljack said.

“Of course.” Bulkhead promised.

“ _Miko_.” Magnus warned.

“My lips are sealed!” she grinned with a salute.

“Scrap. I gotta get Miko home.” Bulkhead groaned, starting to stand up slowly. Miko pouted but didn’t complain; even she wasn’t oblivious to the limited oxygen in her space suit.

Magnus shook his head. “I’ll take her. You are not qualified to escort her in your present state.”

“Okay, we might’ve over done it a little,” Wheeljack mumbled, “But how often do we get to celebrate a sparkling- _our_ sparkling?”

Magnus kissed Wheeljack’s helm and scooped Miko up. “I wasn’t complaining. It would just be more responsible for me to take Miko back to the space bridge.”

“Can you even transform right now?” Wheeljack asked.

“I checked with Ratchet the last time we spoke. For the moment I can transform. At least until the sparkling is bigger. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Bulk! Bye Wheeljack!”

“Bye, kid.”

As it turned out, Wheeljack’s predictions for the night came true. Bulkhead stayed the night and Magnus forced energon down their throats. He was too busy purging to drink his own though.


	3. First Kick

Magnus grumbled as he clambered to his pedes. The rest of the council were slowly filing out of the room. Magnus was eager to join them. Even he was not immune to the monotony of council meetings. Especially with his swollen abdominal plates sitting glaringly obvious over his hips. He cupped it with his servo, hoping that he wasn’t waddling. He was not ready to deal with that yet. He shuffled wearily down the corridors of the council’s meeting hall. With any luck Wheeljack would be there already so he wouldn’t have to wait any longer than necessary.

“Hey, Magnus!”

Magnus turned to watch the yellow bot running towards him. “Bumblebee. What a pleasant surprise.”

Bumblebee grinned as he caught up with the taller mech. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I was just dropping off my report but then I saw you and thought I’d say hi. And wow, you look great. I knew you were carrying, but, wow. Congrats.”

Magnus sighed, rubbing his belly. “Thank you, Bumblebee.”

“Has it started moving yet? When are you due? Have you thought of any names?”

“No, in 8 quartexes, no.”

Bumblebee chuckled. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to. I’m just being nosy.”

“It’s alright. I understand that sparklings are important for many Cybertronians.”

“I bet you’ve been dealing with your fair share of attention, huh?”

“That is correct. Especially since I have been forced into using public transportation.”

“Oh, that’s gotta be rough. I damaged my t-cog once. That was really difficult. I can’t imagine not having wheels for that long.”

Magnus sighed. “It is difficult, yes. I never realised how restrictive losing the ability to drive would be. I don’t seem to go anywhere but here and home.”

“That sounds boring.”

“It is.”

“So how’s Wheeljack? He excited?”

A smile twitched on Magnus’s faceplate. “Very. He’s building the sparkling’s entire room from scratch. He’s also gotten rather protective since I lost my transformation.” A soft groan escaped him as they finally reached the entrance.

“Oh hey, there’s Wheeljack.” Bumblebee exclaimed.

The mech in question strode over, a grin on his faceplate. “Mags, there you are. Hey, Bumblebee.”

“Hey, Wheeljack. I think congratulations are in order.”

“Thanks.” Wheeljack chuckled, reaching out and patting Magnus’s belly.

“I better be going, but we should catch up sometime soon. Safe trip.” Bumblebee smiled. He waved to them and disappeared onto the street.

“Well, that was nice.” Wheeljack grinned, linking his arm through Magnus’s. they started walking towards the public groundbridge station. Trundling was more like it. magnus missed his long, unencumbered strides.

“How was your meeting?” Wheeljack asked.

“Dull.”

“You wanna tell me about it?”

“There’s nothing to tell. I’d just like to get home before I fall into recharge. I am exhausted.”

“I’ll whip you up some warm energon when we get home. How about that?”

“I’d like that.”

“So how’s the bitlet doing?” Wheeljack asked quietly, patting Magnus’s belly. “Still quiet?”

Magnus sighed despondently, his servo joining Wheeljack’s. “Unfortunately.”

Wheeljack frowned, gently stroking circles on Magnus’s belly. “Mags, it’s okay. You heard what Ratchet said; it’s normal for sparklings not to move for a little while more. It doesn’t mean there’s something wrong.”

A heavy vent escaped Magnus. “I know. But I’m worried.”

“I know. We can call Ratchet again when we get home if it’ll help.”

“I don’t think he would appreciate that.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather annoy Ratch than leave you to worry- and Ratchet feels the same. No one wants to leave a carrier worrying about their sparkling.”

“Alright.” Magnus assented softly.

Wheeljack squeezed his arm reassuringly. They made the rest of the walk in silence until they reached the ground bridge station. Wheeljack protectively pulled Magnus away from the attention the other mechs at the station tried to shower on him. It always happened- no one could resist a carrying mech, not when new life on Cybertron was still so rare. But that day, Wheeljack was just glad they got priority, since they were members of Team Prime- which they both resented- and because Magnus was carrying- which Magnus resented and Wheeljack was thankful for.

He wrapped his arm around Magnus’s waist as the bridge opened up to their front door. “Come on. You look like you could do with a little pick me up.”

Magnus just nodded, tugging the door open. He leaned against the wall inside the habsuite with a soft groan. Wheeljack sighed, pressing his servos to Magnus’s belly. “It’s gonna be okay, Mags.”

“I hope so--” Magnus froze, his optics widening.

“Are you okay?”

Magnus took hold of Wheeljack’s wrists and gently moved his servos across his belly. A smile spread across his faceplate. Wheeljack’s optics widened in realisation.

“Is that?”

“Yes. The sparkling is moving.”

“Magnus!” Whatever Wheeljack was trying to say was lost in his joyous ruckus of laughter. He pulled Magnus in tightly.

“C’mere, you!” He tugged Magnus down to meet him for a passionate kiss. Magnus obliged for a moment before straightening up with a chuckle.

“Wheeljack, I think we might need to change locations. I’m having some problems bending down.”

Wheeljack just roared with laughter. “Come on. We got some celebrating to do!”


	4. Visit To Earth

“Come on, easy does it.” Wheeljack said, leading Magnus arm in arm to the space bridge. Magnus shuffled along beside him, a disgruntled frown on his faceplate.

“Wheeljack, I am not an invalid. I am capable of walking unaided.”

Wheeljack scoffed, butting his helm against Magnus’s arm. “I know, but I want to spoil you. I love you, let me love you.”

“You are being unusually sentimental.” Magnus pouted.

“Yeah, well, look at you.”

“I’d rather not. I’m huge.”

“C’mon Mags, you look great. Carrying suits you.”

“I am never doing this again.”

Wheeljack just chortled. The swirling vortex of the space bridged loomed before them. Wheeljack gave Magnus one last grin before tugging them both through.

Bulkhead’s great frame met them at the other side. He grinned and waved as he shut down the bridge. “Hey guys. Glad you made it.”

“Heya, Bulk.”

Miko ran across the walk way, waving excitedly. Wheeljack scooped her up eagerly.

“Wheeljack, I’m so glad you made it!”

“Hey, little Wrecker.”

Miko grinned up at him for a moment, before leaning around his arm to look up at Magnus. “Wow, you look so cute!”

Magnus bristled and cupped his belly protectively. Wheeljack chuckled and squeezed Magnus’s arm.

“Just take the compliment, Magnus.”

Magnus pouted but said nothing.

Bulkhead chuckled and gestured further into the base. “Why don’t we get settled?” he said, ushering them forwards, “Then you can get off your pedes, Magnus.”

“I’d appreciate that.” Magnus huffed wearily. He rubbed his servo against his lower back struts with a pained grunt.

“Getting pretty heavy, huh?” Bulkhead commented.

Magnus groaned again. “Yes.”

“And it’s still getting bigger.” Wheeljack grinned.

Magnus scowled at him.

“How long is it until the sparkling’s born?” Miko asked from Wheeljack’s hand.

“4 quartexes.” Magnus replied.

“That’s 4 months, right?”

“Correct.”

They finally reached their destination; Bulkhead hauled the door open and waved Magnus and Wheeljack inside. Magnus immediately sank onto one of the Cybertronian sized benches set up inside. Since Cybertron and Earth had formed such strong connections, the base had been remodelled to accommodate the increasing number of giant robot visitors.

Magnus shifted uncomfortably on the bench, rubbing awkwardly at his back struts. Wheeljack sighed, passing Miko to Bulkhead to sit next to Magnus.

“Here, let me.”

Magnus groaned as Wheeljack’s servos pressed into his aches. His servo moved to rub circles on his belly.

“Your spawn shares your lack of respect.” He grumbled.

“Heh. Sorry.”

Miko squealed excitedly. “Is it moving? Can I feel it?”

Magnus sighed. “Very well.”

Miko clapped her hands excitedly as Bulkhead carefully placed her onto the rounded rise of Magnus’s belly. She yelped as a tremor ran beneath her feet. Magnus quickly steadied her with his claw.

“Your kid doesn’t like me.” She complained.

“If it takes as much after Wheeljack as it seems to, it will.” Magnus assured. Miko grinned up at and he tentatively smiled back.


End file.
